fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Blastalos
Blastalos Fire|ailments = Blastblight Fireblight|weaknesses = Water Thunder|creator = KingCapybara32|diff★☆ = ★★★★★★|titles = Volcanic Rebel|names = Blastbug, Blaizex|habitats = Volcanic Hollow Volcano (3rd Gen) Old Volcano Volcano (2nd Gen)|size = Large|colwidth = Blastalos|move = Blast Carpet|image = }}Like most other subspecies Blastalos is almost physically and visually identical to Astalos with some noticeable changes. The plating on Blastalos is black while it's underside is reddish-orange. The spikes on its wings, crest and tail are a faint orange. Useful Notes: Blastalos is very weak to water on its head, wings and tail. Thunder is a good substitute if necessary, as it is effective on the Blastalos's underside. Similar to other flying wyverns, flash bombs can be used to knock down Blastalos when it's airborne. Paralysis and stun are very effective on Blastalos, but just about any ailment besides blast will work. Normally Blastalos will have blast powder come out of its wings, head, and tail. Similar to the regular Astalos it can charge up those areas. When charged the areas become super-heated, and attacks from those parts will inflict blastblight and fireblight. If enough damage is done to each of those areas, they will resume to the normal state. If you plan on hunting a Blastalos, it is important to bring deodorant for the blast, and it is recommended to bring dash juice as you'll be rolling an awful lot! Of course, fire and blast resistant armor will do well to. You will mainly be fighting in volcanic regions, so having some sort of heat resistance, whether it be from cool drinks or skills is a must. ' ' Ecology: Normal Behavior-''' Blastalos is a very solitary monster so it likes to be left alone. It hates the presence of any other large monster, and may even spontaneously kill small monsters for no reason. It wanders around volcanic areas to guard its territory. It may take a drink or eat a corpse from time to time. Blastalos mainly wander around the outside areas of volcanoes. The reason for this is unknown, maybe it’s just an old habit inherited from its cousins. If a Blastalos is found sleeping on a nest, it is a female. Males patrol the area and bring food back to the nest while the females guard the nest. ' '''Behavior towards other monsters-' Blastalos is very aggressive, just as much as the normal Astalos. It will attack any other large monster with full force, not holding back one bit. It doesn't stop attacking until either the monster or the Blastalos itself is dead. When a Blastalos encounters another Blastalos in its territory (outside of mating season,) it will treat it as it does with any other large monster. Blastalos usually does not seek out small monsters to kill, but if the slightest aggression is shown towards it, the Blastalos will attack the small monster. Ecological Niche-''' Like how Astalos rivals Rathalos, Blastalos rivals Azure Rathalos. It’s aggression makes it come out on top more often but Azure has still been witnessed killing an adult Blastalos. Very rare encounters Between Blastalos and Astalos have been seen as well. Although it may seem like Blastalos’s weakness to thunder puts it at a disadvantage, the battles between them are very even. Blastalos can easily take down monsters such as Iodrome, Volvidon, Great Wroggi, Basarios, and Tetsucabra. Monsters that give Blastalos a bit of a hard time include Lavasioth, Rathalos, Uragaan, Seregios, and Gravios. Monsters that have actually been witnessed taking down Blastalos are Azure Rathalos, Brachydios, Deviljho, Steel Uragaan, Black Gravios, Rajang, Midogaron, Crimson Lavasioth, Brute Tigrex, and Stygian Zinogre. Blastalos still has the ability to kill each of these monsters, however some of them are harder to defeat than others. In rare instances, Blastalos corpses can be found with Teostra or Lunastra hair on them, as well as chipped Akantor spikes. 'Environmental Interactions-' In dark areas Blastalos will automatically charge up to be able to see, and to alert it's presence. When it rains, Blastalos will panic and try to find shelter as soon as possible due to it being very weak to water. Of course, only it's outer body is weak to water, it is perfectly fine with drinking it! 'Diet-' Blastalos will feed off of corpses. Besides that, anything it kills will probably be eaten by it regardless if it's hungry or not. '''Habitats: Blastalos is a Volcanic monster, so it can be found in the Old Volcano, Volcano (2nd Gen), Volcano (3rd Gen), and Volcanic Hollow. It really likes Volcano’s, so it only ever leaves when a really powerful monster like Teostra or Akantor shows up. The Blastalos will probably go to a forest temporarily, or just fly all the way to another volcanic region. Cutscenes: Heated Battle: (Game is still in the works so the quests aren't done yet!) Part 1- Area 2 of Volcano (3rd Gen) The hunter enters the area to find and Azure Rathalos snacking on an Aptonoth. It spots the hunter and then roars at him/her. Then a roar from a far away monster is heard, sounding very similar to that of Astalos. Both the hunter and Azure look up. After a few seconds, a large wyvern bursts from the trees above, striking the Azure. The Rath quickly gets up and flies circles around the mysterious wyvern. The wyvern attempts to strike the Azure again, but misses. This gives the Azure a chance to attack. It claw-swipes the wyvern, poisoning it. Then they both land and roar at each other. This gives the hunter a chance to identify it as a Blastalos. The Azure and Blastalos then shoot a ball of fire and blast respectively, creating a huge explosion. The hunter runs behind a tree. When the dust clears, all that is left is a very confused looking Blastalos. The Azure had escaped, and the Blastalos was looking for it. During the search, it notices the hunter. It looks at him/her for a few seconds and then flies to go after the Azure. Part 2- Area 8 of Volcano (3rd Gen) The hunter enters the area to find the Blastalos and Azure fighting again. This time, the Blastalos is fully charged. Both monsters are airborne, trading quick hits to each other. Then the Blastalos knocks the Azure out of the sky to the ground. It punches the fallen Rath until the Rath gets up. Enraged, the Azure shoots a powerful fireball at the Blastalos, knocking it out of it's charged state. The Rath flies away once again, and before the Blastalos flies after the Azure yet again, the Blastalos spots the hunter. It turns around toward him/her, and roars. After this, the hunt begins!' ' Attacks: Blastalos essentially has every attack Astalos has. The only difference is that any Astalos attack that inflicts thunderblight for it will inflict blastblight for the Blastaos. When Blastalos is heated all of its blast attacks will inflict both blastblight and fireblight. New attacks include: Aerial Blast Breathe- The same head swing while breathing fire animation that Rathalos does. The difference of course being that Blastalos will inflict blastblight instead of fireblight when doing it. Aerial Blast Ball- The same animation of Astalos shooting a thunder ball while flying. Blastalos can also do this to transition into flying, much like Rathalos. Blast Carpet- Blastalos does the signature Astalos pose (the one in Astalos’s intro cutscence,) and releases blast powder all of the ground. States: Enraged- Blastalos will puff fire from its mouth. Its attacks will be faster and do more damage, and it can shoot fireballs from its mouth, even when it isn’t heated. Tired- Blastalos will drool and fall over when it finishes running. It also can’t inflict blastblight at the moment. It can get hungry while it’s in its heated mode, so fireblight can still be inflicted. Heated Mode- All of Blastalos’s blast attacks will inflict both blastblight and fireblight. Breakable Parts: Blastalos has all the breakable parts Astalos has. Breaking the head and/ or wing(s), as well as severing half of the tail will result in the heated versions of those areas inflicting less fireblight. Mount: Mounting Blastalos is exactly the same as mounting Astalos.' ' Frenzy/ Apex Interactions: Changes: All of Blastalos’s blast attacks also do inflict frenzy. It’s bite inflicts frenzy as well. Of course, its roar is distorted and it has a faint, light purple pigment on most of its body. When Apex, Blastalos will always be in its heated mode, and some of its wing spikes will have have a purple glow to them. Area Pattern (each area the monster goes to): Old Volcano: Areas 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7. Volcano (2nd Gen): Areas 2, 3, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10. Volcano (3rd Gen): Areas 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 10. Volcanic Hollow: Areas 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9.' ' Notes: * Blastalos is KingCapybara32’s first creation on the Monster Hunter Fanon. * Although having to follow Blastalos after the first cutscene finishes may seem boring, it was done to show why Blastalos came to be: it was a very persistent Astalos that chased down a Rathalos for hours. * Blastalos has the same theme as Astalos. * Blastalos is obviously a fusion between blast, the blight it primarily uses, and Astalos, the monster Blastalos if a subspecies of. Although I don’t like the idea of subspecies having their own name, the idea was to good for me to not use! Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Blastblight Monster